No Man
by Lemon Vases
Summary: (Fem!Atem) Atema invites Mana to her room to hang out, but it turns into something else once they realise something. Vaseshipping One-shot. Yuri. Femslash. Lemon.


**Hey everyone this is my first lemon, I hope it's okay. I know it's a bit weird, having made Atem a female with Mana. I just wanted to read one but couldn't find one so I wrote one! No flames please! Enjoy ;)**

* * *

"You called for me?" Mana chirped as she skipped into her long time best friend's grand room. "Is everything okay?"

Atema watched the perky girl come deeper into the room. She lifted herself up from her lying down position and sat up on her bed, patting beside her beckoning Mana to join her.

"Mana, you're my best friend. Can I not just see you?" Atema questioned, quirking her eyebrow teasingly. Mana laughed.

"Of course you can Princess!" Mana replied, bouncing onto her bed and positioning herself so her legs were crossed. Mana gave her friend a thoughtful look. It had been a while since they've had the opportunity to talk ever since Atema ascended the throne. With all the responsibilities she had gained, being able to sit down with her was a rarity. Mana knew her friend was overwhelmed and would, while she was still a princess, coax her into going to the Nile or causing havoc.

Mana could tell by looking at Atema's face that she was stressed out big time. She hoped that just by being with her, she could help lessen her worries. "How has your magic practice been going?" Atema asked, knowing that from Mahad that Mana had been taking a little more interest in her studies.

"They're going good. I shall be a Priestess for you in no time! Then I could make all your boring meetings fun!" Mana said, trying to lightened up her friend's spirit. She did smile, but it was a tired one.

"That's good. It's about time you started taking your magic seriously," she replied cheekily.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" Mana huffed, scowling at her childhood friend.

Atema didn't respond, letting her silence speak for her. She shifted her position to lay down again, hoping to soothe the dull ache in her body. Mana grabbed a pillow and smacked it against the Queen's face. She yelped in response but didn't retaliate, Mana placed the pillow back and lay down too. Mana propped her elbow up so she could rest her cheek in her palm and look at Atema, who turned too.

"How's your boring meetings then?" Mana questioned, meeting Atema's gorgeous purple gaze. It was usually so powerful, able to look into your very soul but now they were soft, making Mana smile. She knew she was the only one Atema looked at like this.

Atema started to frown, one particularly meeting had come up which she had dreaded. She was already revered as a Pharaoh, yet she the court was starting to push her in the direction of marriage.

Atema had no desire to be with a man.

"They want me to get married," she complained. She raised her hand to pinch the bridge of her nose. The thought of having a male specimen rule beside her was not appealing. Atema was, by far, the most strategic and intellectual Pharaoh, her decisions were able to stop wars and strengthen treaties. If she had a man at her side, they would want to dominate more and cause more trouble to begin with.

"I thought they dropped that."

"I thought so too but it appears we are wrong."

Atema sighed and moved her head so she was no longer looking at the beautiful brunette but up at the ceiling. She bit her lip, thinking of her friend's bubbly yet soothing nature.

She wouldn't mind having a woman rule by her side. They were a lot softer, she understood them more.

Mana furrowed her eyebrows, sensing there was something else that was perturbing her friend. She knew she'd have to squeeze it out of her or she'll never find out.

"That's not the only thing that's bothering you, is it?" Mana questioned knowingly.

Atema paused, knowing that once Mana started she wasn't going to stop until she got her answers. She pursed her lips and looked back at her friend. "Is it weird... is it weird that I don't want to be with a man?"

Mana blinked, not really expecting that to come out of Atema's mouth. "Men are gross. I don't blame you," Mana replied, making a mock gagging sound at the end.

Atema rolled her eyes at Mana's childishness. "What I mean to say is... I was talking to Isis, you know how she and Mahad have it _going_ on, and I asked her what it was like being in love with a man... and she said some things and I just don't understand. I can't seem to find what's attractive about men."

Mana bit her lip, her throat had gone dry. Admittedly, she had been wondering the same thing. Mahad had been talking to her too, telling her to get ready for the prospect of a suitor but Mana didn't understand why she had to be with a man.

"I understand. I mean they make good friends and stuff but falling in love? Having sex?! I don't want a man to touch me ever," Mana admitted and scrunched her face up at the thought.

Atema's eyes lightened up, reminding Mana of how she was before she became queen. "Exactly! You understand perfectly. I wonder what this means. Is it normal?"

Mana shrugged, wishing she knew the answers herself. She traced her eyes over her friend, unaware that Atema was doing the same thing to her, and admired her beauty.

Her golden bangs that framed her face and sharp features always mesmerised Mana, she didn't know people could be this beautiful. If anything it wasn't fair. Even with her crazy hair, Atema was as beautiful as an Egyptian goddess. Her training for battle also didn't help and made her body more beautiful than any man's was.

"Maybe it is. Maybe it's only men that get to enjoy being in a relationship," Mana responded, blushing softly when she realised she was too distracted to answer her friend's question.

Atema didn't realise, having been distracted by her friend's shapely mounds instead. "Perhaps, but that's hardly fair. Isis did say she enjoyed being with Mahad."

"Maybe Mahad is using magic?"

"I don't believe he would," Atema replied with a chuckle. "That's not how he is."

"So, if we aren't attracted to men, who are we attracted to?"

Both girls stared at each other, the truth dawning upon them both. Words didn't need to be said because they had found their answers. Without the two girls realising they leaned forward, their hands reaching for each other's waists and their lips pressed together, allowing ecstasy to course throughout them.

Mana's touch was shyer but Atema didn't mind. She pulled the brunette closer to her so their breasts pressed against each other, careful to push her puzzle out of the way. Mana slowly weaved her hands into her friend's crazy hair, only letting her lips part from Atema's for short breaths.

The girls continued to kiss in their hot embrace, their hands exploring their clothed bodies. The sensations were amplified by moans, unaware that they could have felt so much at bliss.

Eventually they parted. Blue eyes met purple and both girls were flushed.

"Wow..." Atema gasped, her hands sliding up and down Mana's back.

"I... I like it," Mana responded, biting her lip.

"Hmmm, yes. But I would rather take my crown and puzzle off before we do that again," Atema agreed. She let go of the brunette and sat up, carefully removing her crown and pulling off her pendant and placing it beside her bed on her little desk. She looked down at the magician girl, biting her lip as desire from her nether regions ignited her. She started to removed her cape by untying it and throwing it off the bed. Next that followed were her gold bands from her arms and legs.

Mana sat up too, taking off her own jewellery. She kicked off her shoes and undid her belt, letting it fall with a clatter to the ground. Finally she took off her own head piece and pushed it aside.

When both girls were done they stared at each other, giving a shy smile before leaning in for another kiss. This time it was more passionate.

Their legs tangled together as they became hotter and hotter with desire. Atema felt something small but hard rub against her breasts, on both of them. Not wanting to break the kiss, but curious to find out what it was she moved her hands to Mana's breasts. She felt a liquid escape in between her legs once she realised that it was Mana's hardened nipples and that, her own nipples too were perked.

She moaned into Mana's mouth, allowing her tongue to lick Mana's top lip. Mana opened her mouth, moaning too as the Princess thumbed her nipples through the material. Shyly, she too reached for her lover's mounds. She could feel the round softness through the material and that her teats were solid.

Atema, starting to find that their current position frustrating, pulled away and pushed Mana down onto the covers and straddled her hips and kept her hands still on her breasts.

Mana gulped under the intense gaze of her Queen. She understood why she was treated as a Pharaoh. She didn't need a man. She could dominate the world herself. But Mana only wanted her to dominate her.

"More... please," Mana begged, feeling a wetness between her thighs. It felt so good she never wanted the sensation to go away. She knew she would not be able to do this any other woman.

Atema smiled, palming the brunette's mounds. No man's body could ever be as soft as a woman's. She knew this is what she wanted.

She leaned down to kiss Mana again, but this time not on the lips. She kissed the girl's soft cheek and jaw line before moving down her neck and towards her collarbone. Mana gasped softly, the sound music to Atema's ears. She continued to kiss more until she met Mana's cleavage. Mana interlaced her fingers into Atema's hair once again and guided her to kiss her body more.

Atema sucked on Mana's cleavage, the soft and warm skin feeling heavenly against her tongue. She then reached her breasts, she kissed the shape of her nipple, sucking it through the material before going to the other one.

"That feels so nice Princess," Mana sighed.

Atema growled and moved her face from Mana's chest and towards her face so she could meet her eyes. "Please Mana, do not refer to me as Princess. We are in private, use my name. If we are going to do this I want to hear you say _my_ name."

Mana nodded obediently, finding her assertiveness awfully attractive. "Atema," she whispered, making the royal smile.

Atema met her lips again, feeling that she had been away from them for too long. She grabbed Mana's breasts again, now annoyed with the material and wanting it off.

Mana knew her friend enough that Atema didn't have to tug at her shirt to know that she wanted it off. Mana happily complied, pulling it out of her skirt and stopping to kiss to pull it over her head.

Atema gasped at the sight, reaching out slowly in awe. "Mana, these are the most beautiful things I have ever seen." She stroked the skin, the silkiness driving her crazy.

Mana blushed, not expecting such a compliment about her body parts. Before now she had never felt desirable. Atema massaged the breasts, unable to get over their softness allowing Mana to moan softly, this time her name.

Atema puckered her lips as she leaned down and kissed the erect nipple. "Mmmm..." she hummed against it. She opened her mouth to let her tongue lick Mana's areole before she softly bit on her teat.

"More... Atema. It feels wonderful," Mana urged, her eyes wanting to roll to the back of her head. Had she known that sensations like these were available for her, she would've surely had the previous conversation with her best friend sooner.

Atema chuckled and gave her other breast the same treatment, palming the other one. Once she was done, she found herself start to kiss further down Mana's chest down her stomach, her lips wanting the real prize.

Once she reached Mana's skirt she eased back to pull it up and found the loincloth was damp with fluid. Atema licked her lips. "Mana?"

"Yes?"

"May I proceed to take off the remaining of your clothing?" She asked in a sultry tone.

"Yes please," Mana responded, looking up giving her friend a sexy look.

Atema smiled and pulled off the skirt and loincloth, leaving the magician bare on her bed. If someone were to come in now there'd be a lot on explaining to do, but she didn't care. Atema spread out Mana's legs so they were on either side on her and stared at her juicy core.

Atema used her thumbs to massage the slippery skin, making Mana's hips rise and more juices flow. She found a nub of flesh and started to stimulate it, making Mana inhale sharply.

"Atema..." she moaned. Atema smiled, happy her friend was feeling pleasured by her actions. She continued to massage the flesh, she eyes getting fixated on the opening underneath. She bit her lip and used the index finger of one of her hands to outline the slit, before slipping it in.

Mana squealed in pleasure as Atema experimentally pumped the finger and then added another and another. Her hand was generously coated with Mana's fragrant juices, the hotness inside of Mana making her own juices flow. She lowered her head and kissed the nub of flesh. Mana's legs raised and tightened around Atema's head and she used her hands to massage her scalp.

Atema continued with her kisses and then pulled her fingers out. She quickly sucked her fingers and then pressed her lips to Mana's slit and let her tongue slip inside. She moved her tongue in a circular motion, feeling the interior of her friend and loving every second of it.

"Atema, Atema! I'm - !" Mana exclaimed, not aware of the word she should use to describe the epic wave of desire that washed over her. Bliss coursed through her veins as Atema worked her hot tongue inside of her. As Mana had her orgasm a liquid shot out of Mana straight into Atema's mouth. She swallowed it and proceeded to lick all of the excess fluid before it seeped through the bed covers. Once Atema was satisfied that Mana was dry she sat up and moved closer to the naked girl.

"You are delicious. I wish I had the chance to experience that sooner," Atema admitted, her own cheeks going red. Mana was flushed as well and moved to sit up.

"You're so good at it," Mana said, a smile creeping onto her lips. "Now it's _my_ turn."

Atema's eyes widened, not really having a lot of experience for receiving things personally. The naked girl embraced the clothed one, meeting her lips once more so she could taste herself. Mana hummed and slowly started to tug onto Atema's tunic. She pulled the top over Atema's head before pushing the girl down and pulling off her skirt and loincloth, surprised at her own assertiveness. "Wow, you're beautiful," she breathed, before she straddled Atema. Her womanhood rubbing against her lover's naked crotch making Atema hiss in delight.

Mana took a moment to appreciate Atema's breasts. They looked better than she had imagined. She knead them, moaning at the softness, her gaze in line with the royal's. Atema smiled contently, desire throbbing within her as her best friend started to kiss her skin.

"That feels so nice Mana," Atema moaned and reached out to caress Mana's waist.

Mana continued to palm Atema's full breasts as she kissed down her cleavage and licked the area in between her breasts before kissing up one breast and finding the hard nipple. She sucked onto it, making Atema gasp, and lowered her free hand to find the nub of flesh down below.

Atema started to pant loudly, her juices flowing onto her bed sheets ceaselessly. Mana moved to the other breast, teasing the teat making Atema grip onto Mana's buttocks. Mana started to kiss downwards, wanting to taste her friend and replaced her fingers with her lips so she could suck the clit. As Atema did before Mana thrust a hand into Atema's slit, allowing her other fingers to massage her folds. Mana pumped her fingers, coating them with her lover's juices before pulling her fingers out and licking them.

"Mmmm," she appreciated. She widened her best friend's legs further and pushed them over her shoulders before pressing kisses on Atema's slit.

"Mana -" Atema gasped lustfully. Mana pushed her tongue inside, moaning as Atema's walls tightened around her tongue. She explored the inside whilst caressing the inside of her thighs. "I'm - !" Atema warned as she went over the edge.

Promptly a warm liquid escaped Atema. Mana savoured it before licking the rest of her womanhood so it was dry. Once done she lay next to her friend, panting. Atema pulled her into an embrace, running her hands over her silky skin.

"No man would ever be able to bring me pleasure like that," Atema declared and pressed her lips to Mana's for a quick peck.

"Let's do this again," Mana suggested, hoping Atema wouldn't be too busy to spend time with her like this.

Sensing her friend's worry she kissed her again for longer, unable to get over the softness of her lips. "Of course. I shall request that you shall move to a closer room from now on," she said, knowing that no one would think much of it. They were best friends after all.

"I'll like that." Mana commented and smiled as she snuggled closer to Atema. Atema made an effort to pull the sheets from beneath them, not caring that they were stained. She wrapped it around them before they both closed their eyes and drifted to sleep, both content in each other's arms.

* * *

 **Reviews would be nice! :D**


End file.
